Barney's Blog: The Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library
This is the forty-fifth entry of Barney's Blog, written by ''How I Met Your Mother'' main character Barney Stinson. It was retrieved from the CBS archive here. This entry is in response to the episode . The Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library Tuesday, January 23, 2007 As hopefuls begin campaigning for the 2008 presidential election, it occurs to me that I will most likely be called upon to serve as President at some point in my life. Short of advancing my national dress code platform, the single most important contribution I will offer the American people is the Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library, an interactive journey through the roller coaster of awesomeness that is Barney Stinson. With the consultation of my best friend (a leading architect), I've compiled a few preliminary schematics for the library, which I've included here for you. KEY TO THE BSPL FLOOR PLAN A. The Barney When you have a face and body that seems chiseled from marble, it is your duty to immortalize that image with actual marble. Unlike some other statues (looking your way, David), all my parts are actual Stinson size. Yeah, they are. Also, the marble will function like living tissue over a mechanized endoskeleton, allowing The Barney to high-five all visitors. B. Busts A collection of bronzed busts of influential women I've touched over the years. C. Gift Shop An upscale store offering visitors the opportunity take home non-communicable mementos to celebrate their time spent inside the Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library. Popular items will include framed copies of my Lemon Law, fine clothing and authorized replica neckties from the Stinson Administration Collection, and for the kids, the Barney Stinson Doll, an interactive action figure/learning tool designed to teach children the art of Suiting Up. D. Lily's Painting An early portrait of me that captures the full Barney, minus the Barnabus Maximus, which the painter was clearly so in awe of that she couldn't capture it believably. Notice the face: the youthful optimism, the proud jaw, the come-hither stare that seems to scream, "I'm Barney Stinson, President of the United States and this bedroom." E. Storm Troopersic No presidential library is complete without a storm trooper. F. The Tie Wing A sampling of some of the ties I've worn throughout my life. Just as the tie makes the suit, so too does this wing make my library. Popular relics include my first tie, the paisley number I wore on the night I lost my virginity, and the MVP championship tie my laser tag team got me in celebration of my advanced tactical play. G. The Library An astoundingly thorough collection of documents, papers and other written materials that detail the story of my life from conception to non-conceptions. Highlights include, but are not limited to, leather-bound editions of my zines and blogs, a wide-ranging assortment of letters I've written to extricate myself from various females' bedrooms, and, of course, an early draft of my as-yet-unpublished children's book, Barney Stinson's Alphabet Soup. Notes and Trivia While Barney says he wore a paisley tie the night he lost his virginity, it was in fact before he took to wearing suits and shortly after his break up with Shannon.